


Parks and Recreational Werewolves

by lokis_misunderstood_tears



Category: Parks and Recreation, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Not teen, And Fast Build Romance, But I don't count language enough to rate this mature, But still wolf, Comedy, Crossover, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Dating, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lots of my own headcannons, M/M, Sterek and Dathan(?) are later on, Still Werewolves, Very Light Drama, didn't think I should put that in relationships, kind of, make out sessions, mentions of former relationships, slow build romance, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_misunderstood_tears/pseuds/lokis_misunderstood_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf characters dropped into Parks and Rec.  People yell, make out, and look at the camera a lot.  Welcome to the Beacon Hills Parks and Recreation department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on why I did what so you don't get confused at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and injuries.

The crew signals to Scott McCall the Deputy Director of the Beacon Hills Department of Parks and Recreation. He lifts his arms not realizing the grass stains on his elbows and knees. He turns and displays a perfectly intact for ‘Banshee Park: Brought to you by Beacon Hills Department of Parks and Recreation’. Someone has tapped a paper that says, ‘aka lozers’ that Scott notices and rips it down. He balls it up and throws it behind him but retrieves it and stuffs it in his pocket. “That is an example of what you should do if you accidently litter.” Scott saves himself.  
The camera widens the shot and reveals an empty dirt lot with randomly dug up holes. Despite there being nothing to show off Scott still stands proudly. He motions for the crew to follow him around the lot. “It’s not finished yet, as you can probably tell but this is my extremely important project. As soon as we get the money this will become an amazingly beautiful park for all Beacon Hills citizens to enjoy!” He stops at one of the holes. “Right here will be filled with fertile soil to start a community garden. Unfortunately it will have to be fenced so no animals can get in. Or unwanted greens.” He winks at the camera.  
The camera crew follows him to the opposite side of the lot where he moves his hands and states, “Here will be filled up first thing because we have had a few problems with people dumping things.” Scott looks at the defined concave in the pit. “Like bodies” Scott coughs out inaudibly. The crew writes down a note to use closed captions for what he said.  
“We will have to get a license to get benches. The city outlawed any new benches to be made since Benny the Bench Builder died. Beacon Hills idolized that man. His remaining benches are on display at our museum along with furs skinned around the time Beacon Hills was founded…and some scalps.”  
Scott moves on to the fence but before he could get there and he slips. He lands into one of the pits. He lets out a groan that turns into a growl that turns into a howl. “I didn’t howl! I said HOLY FUCKING SHIT OUCH I FELL INTO A PIT!” The crew plays nose goes and Rick loses. He shoves his clipboard and jumps into the pit to help Scott. Ricks pushes Scott up and climbs out easily. Scott clutches at his elbow, namely the bone making a tent in his blazer. “Now, if you look to your left you’ll see the woman who started it all. Well I think she’s at work but that’s definitely her house.”  
The crew zooms in on the house and at a woman shutting her curtains. “Lydia Martin went to my apartment directly after she graduated from nursing school in the middle of the night. She shouted at me about the cats for the lot that keep lying on her lawn and the random people making a ruckus as they dump…things…into the holes.” Scott reminisces, “It was like high school all over again. She even dumped a pile of dirt on my carpet and threw one of the cats at me just like old times. It took five weeks to get the cat out of my house and so many scratches. But Lydia made her point and I started the “Banshee Park” project. Started only four years ago, look at what we accomplished!” He points to the sign proudly again with his good arm. “Don’t forget…” He points to a tiny flower bed where a cat pisses on the tulips. “Shoo! Stupid cat.”  
~  
“Here at Beacon Hills we are second in unexplained accidents and first in friendship…well not technically first but,” The young man stammers for a second before returning to a bright smile to the camera. Behind him lay the city hall with bordering on creepy wolf statues and lacrosse meets signs everywhere.  
Scott motions the cameraman to follow him up the steps and points to a few of the signs. He explains, “This town is very big on lacrosse, almost as big as its excellent police department.” The camera catches the sight of a poorly hidden man giving a thumb’s up. “I was actually on the lacrosse team when I went to high school here so were many of my colleagues. The high school has very good funding for it, usually taken from the art classes which most of the time had to take place in the band room but sacrifices, right?”  
Scott opens the door to the city hall and walks backwards with his arms spread. After just a car drive to the city hall the bone seemed to pop back into place. Scott acts like it was nothing but the crew were sure to by shocked enough for him. Rick jotted down to look over the footage. “This is where I work. Kind of.” He guides the crew for a few minutes down hallways and over a courtyard to a small portion of the city hall in the back most corner. “Now this is where I work!”  
A part from Scott all the other faces are unsmiling and confused. The camera focuses on an impressive frown from an office. Scott notices and glances over his shoulder and curses. He strides over to the office and gingerly opens the door leaving the crew to go there on their own. Before the camera can get close enough Scott seems to be trying to quickly apologize.  
“Ah! This is Jackson Whittemore, my awesome boss…” Jackson only death stares at the camera despite Scott’s warm introduction.  
He turns away and focuses the stare at Scott, “I thought they were coming in a week, Mr. McCall. You did not inform me of the rescheduling.” Jackson says in a deadpan. Scott looks flustered and starts flipping through a planner book. He points to a date and smiles then frowns. The camera zooms in on the scribbled, ‘Schedule staff meeting about filming!! ‘  
“Oh. Well, that’s my bad.” Scott looks around the office until a knock on the glass part of the door interrupts the awkward silence. Pushed up against the glass is the face of an over enthusiastic man. Scott waves and as he leaves Jackson only glares at the two of them.  
~  
“How did I end up working with those two idiots?” Jackson asks. He leans back and crosses his arms. “The whole freaking world hates me that’s how and this is the only job I could get before I move onto something with less government and more power.”  
He smirks into his plain coffee cup which most likely has more whiskey than coffee in it.  
~  
“This is Stiles, my best friend and best human being.” Scott pronounces. Stiles waves eagerly at the camera which shakes his m&m’s from the bag onto the ground.  
“Whoops.” Stiles leans down and starts picking them up from the ground then starts eating them again. “I don’t even care about germs because Lydia, my AMAZING roommate, is a nurse charged with a bunch of pills she makes me take so I don’t get the flu or die or whatever. Plus if I do die my dad’s the sheriff so he’ll find the murderer.” Stiles exclaims while ignoring the person waiting to have their shoes shined. Eventually they get up in frustration. “What? No tip?” Stiles shouts after them.  
A short red head with a pouty smirk and perfect curls walks over to the goofy Stile and is about to ask him something when she notices the camera crew and turns to Scott.  
“Lydia, we have wonderful people here to document our great Parks and Rec department at Beacon Hills. Also the people that make this town so wonderful. Like you!” Lydia gives a kind smile to the camera and Scott.  
~  
Lydia straightens out her nurse smocks and looks deep in thought, “Scott is super nice and not just because I’m dated his best friend. Stiles and I dated for two years when I came back from nursing school and he lives with me right now. We’ve been broken up for a few years now but he still lives with me, which is fine. Sometimes it seems Scott and Stiles both live with me though. I don’t mind at all. Did you know that before Scott was in charge of the department all our parks were ravaged by wolves…” Lydia shrugs, “…or something. Probably teenagers, actually.”  
“Scott isn’t totally in charge of the department, Jackson is the manager but he’s mostly for show. I mean this town really just loves to show him off. On more than one occasion he’s raised thousands of dollars for the parks by holding a car wash. Yes, I did go to the car wash.” Lydia bites her lip. “For the parks.” She waves someone down.  
“Danny knows more about Jackson though.” Lydia pulls him beside her.  
He sighs, “Jackson and I are best friends we have been since forever. He’s kind of a stone cold bitch but we have that in common.” Danny promptly leaves with Lydia in tow.  
~  
In a room with a big table sits Stiles, Danny, Jackson, a guy named Greenberg, the twins Aiden and Ethan while Scott was standing up preparing a presentation. But mostly Scott is wrestling with the projector to work. The door opens for a muscular man with a completely uninterested look on his face. “Derek, glad you showed up.” Derek gives Scott a cold glare which backs him off.  
A Beacon Hills sign pops up on the projector and Scott silently whoops in victory. “Alright I’ve called this meeting today to-“  
“Inform us about the filming?” Jackson interrupts and Danny chuckles with him.  
“No. About the financial people coming in to talk to us about well this.” Scott points to a bar graph of funding for the departments. The Parks and Rec is the lowest by far. “Now the money needed for clean-up has heightened along with hike control costs.” Derek and Scott exchange a quick look that goes unnoticed.  
“We want to find a way to bring in more money to create new parks and improve the ones we have now. Also so we can offer more recreation classes because the computer teaching guy is probably going to die soon.” Scott looked at the others who were all not paying attention. “They will be arriving here tomorrow so if any of you want to actually listen so you can…forget it. Meeting adjudged.”  
They all leave except for Derek who clamps his hand on Scott’s shoulder before he can go too. Derek threatens the crew men to go away or be strangled and they shoot from a distance but still able to see Derek and Scott and hear what they are saying.  
“Hike control, really?” Derek whispers angrily.  
“What else was I supposed to say in the city reports? Werewolf control? I sent you a memo about using ‘hike’ instead of werewolf shit which I’m sure you didn’t open as always. People are starting to wonder about the increasing amount of attacks. I have a town hall meeting tomorrow that I have to lead. And we have the stupid finance people coming to look at everything what am I supposed to say when they see all the repair costs. Also, the cost of repainting and refilling all the claw scratches around the town is insane.” Scott shoots back shrugging off the hand and sunny exterior. Derek shows something on his phone to Scott. “Again?! Weren’t Erica and Boyd supposed to handle that?”  
“Ask Aiden and Ethan. Oh, and remember that you have Pack Track, which is an awful name, tonight. Be there by 10 and I swear to God if you skip out I will strangle you before the camera assholes.” Derek says sharply and turns to leave. Scott throws his head back and starts to leave but forgets to pack up first and aggressively throws everything into his messenger bag. Scott practically runs out the door to seek out the twins but stops and stares straight into the camera and mouths, “Fuck.”  
~  
“We weren’t talking about serious stuff. Pack Track is just a neighborhood watch but for the forests. Werewolves are you kidding me?” Derek said with a dead pan expression and no emotion in his voice, “It’s just a joke between two…” He grimaces at the camera with a snarl and forces the words out with what seems great pain, “…good…friends.” He promptly gets up to leave, walking away from the ringing phone.  
As he walks through the hall way Stiles perks up and shouts after him, “Hey, Derek! Do you want your shoes shined?”  
Derek stops and looks at his shoes. “These are suede.”  
Stiles grins and shrugs his shoulders, “I can shine them! I shined my Vans, look.” He motions to his ruined canvas shoes with oil splotches. Derek shakes his head and Stiles runs after him leaving yet another person waiting to have their shoes shined.  
Derek keeps walking with Stiles coming up next to him. “Do you need anything, Stiles? I’m kind of busy.” Derek picks up a piece of paper and pretends to look at it. Stiles looks down at the paper for an STD awareness campaign.  
“I got a coupon for a free small cup of coffee and I wanted to give it to you and possibly share that small cup of coffee together. So, is that a yes?” Stiles asks hopefully.  
“One, I did not say or do anything that could possibly signal a yes. Two, I don’t drink coffee.” Derek says.  
“But, you literally have a cup of coffee in your hand.” Stiles observes sadly. Derek looks down and throws the travel mug in the trash. He pivots on his heel and fast walks away before Stiles can process anything. Stiles examines the surrounding people and quickly grabs the travel mug from the trash can.  
~  
Scott finds Aiden and Ethan talking with Danny over lunch. He stands back and smiles at how close Ethan and Danny are sitting next to each other. Aiden however tries to distance himself and focuses on his sandwich. Scott goes over and taps Danny on the shoulder reluctantly. “Danny, uh, Jackson wanted to see you about something.”  
Danny looks up at Scott. “About what?”  
Scott fumbles with a lie. “About the new logo since you have such great taste in stuff.”  
Danny smirks and replies, “You are bordering on a stereotype and I can talk to HR about setting up another seminar.”  
“Ugh, please no.” Scott whines.  
Danny stands up and smiles. “Fine, I’ll go and help since I do have amazing taste.” He glances back at Ethan who was texting. He leans into Scott and whispers in his ear, “Watch yourself around these two.” He winks and walks to Jackson’s office.  
“Thanks for the advice.” Scott mumbles.  
Scott sits across from the twins and folds his hands, “What the fuck, guys?” One of the crew guys writes a reminder to bleep out Scott during the edits.  
Aiden and Ethan share a look and shrug innocently. Scott puts his head in his hands. “I need to know why there was yet another sighting of and I quote, ‘creepy looking people in leather jackets and sideburns’ I sent out a reminder to avoid this.”  
Aiden looks at Scott threateningly and complains in a dark voice, “We are not going to drive 2 hours to go to another forest just to,” he looks up at the camera and scrunches his face to spit out, “hike.”  
Scott peers over his shoulder. “Well, if you weren’t so obvious when you…hike then we would not have to deal with this. So, suck up or I’ll have Erica and Boyd visit you guys more often.”  
Aiden and Ethan share a half hidden scared look. “Whatever.”  
Scott stands up with a huge grin and bows goodbye then makes a regretful look at the bow and speeds away in embarrassment.  
~  
Stiles is sitting on top of Scott’s desk when he comes in juggling four binders. Stiles jumps up to catch a falling binder. “You can’t hold four binders? And you call yourself a were-“ Stiles’ eyes widen towards the camera. “-house future owner for binders.” Scott shakes his head in disappointment.  
“What’s up, buddy?” Scott says happily putting the binders next to Stiles.  
“You know I accidently walked into here and got memorized by all of your pictures of government cool cats again.” Stiles explains while Scott organizes the binders. Scott watches Stiles longingly look out the window towards Derek who ate his salad with a vendetta against it.  
“You sure it isn’t because my office has an excellent view of the courtyard and a certain menacing but ripped Derek?” Scott suggests looking out the window too. Derek snaps his head up and stares straight at Stiles and Scott. Scott lets the shutters down. “Wow. He’s really good at that.”  
Stiles laughs half-heartedly and slaps his knee. “Looking at Derek? As if I was interested in him. Like at all!” Stiles stammers and clutches his stomach still fake laughing, He looks towards the camera and looks unconvinced at his attempt of nonchalance. “Why would I do that?”  
“Right.” Scott says furrowing his brow.  
“No way. Nope. Totally not interested in Derek or his incredibly toned back muscles.” Stiles lies, “I mean it’s not like I asked him to share a coffee and he turned me down. By the way I scored an awesome new travel mug!”  
Scott takes the offered travel mug from Stiles and examines it. He turns to the camera to show off the underside with ‘DEREK’S MUG’ written on it with red sharpie. Stiles grabs it back and holds it close to his chest. “Did you steal that?”  
“No!” Stiles exclaims loudly then mumbles, “He threw it in the trash which it means it was no longer his property.”  
“I do not believe that is completely true. We still on for going to Venom tomorrow night?”  
“Hell yeah!” Scott fist bumps Stiles before he goes back to shoe shining.  
~  
Danny sits with Jackson in his office when Derek comes in without knocking. “Mr. Hale, my favorite person ever. Please, come in unannounced.” Jackson sarcastically greets.  
“The high school lacrosse team is playing tonight and the coach wants you to come.” Derek announces and tries to walk away.  
“Hold on, why?” Jackson questions. Danny twirls around to hear it.  
“Something about an award for something blah, blah, blah. I honestly did not want to listen so I didn’t.” Derek says bored.  
“Alright, that sounds awful.” Jackson groans but Danny kicks him under the desk and he crosses his arms. “But I’ll go. Derek, would you tell everyone else that going to the game is mandatory and they will get an unpaid suspension if they don’t.”  
“You can tell them yourself because I’m not your assistant.” Derek says with raised eyebrows and a pointed finger.  
Jackson smiles smugly, “Actually you are.” Derek storms out and writes ‘GO TO LACROSSE GAME @ 7 OR YOU’RE FIRED!! –JACKSON DOUCHE WHITTEMORE’ on an official Parks and Rec paper. He stabs the paper to the wall with a letter opener and sits back at his desk.  
Jackson curses and Derek flips him off.  
~  
“No way! He got arrested?” Scott cries out laughing. The Sheriff nods his head with a smirk. “I knew Matt was a creep but wow.”  
All of the plates are licked clean except for the tofu. Stiles looks at his watch and shouts, “Shit! I mean shoot! We’re going to be late for the lacrosse game. C’mon, Scott.” He gets up to leave with Scott. “Bye, dad! Another successful Tofu Tuesday! Well, kind of.” He glances at the untouched tofu as they head out.  
They jump into Stiles’ ancient Jeep and drive the short distance to the field. “So are we here because the field is technically under the Parks supervision and they want us to oversee the first game of the season?” Stiles asks.  
“I’m pretty sure that Jackson just didn’t want to go alone but that’s damn good reasoning, my friend.” They pull up to the field and meet up with the rest of the staff.  
Jackson nudges Scott in the arm and teases, “Remember when I knocked you down at practice and you fell so hard on your back you got a concussion?”  
“Which time?” Scott asks grudgingly.  
Jackson starts to laugh.  
~  
After Beacon Hills High beat Oak Trees High by 10 to 0 the awards were about to be given out. Jackson finally stopped slouching and got ready to accept the award. Coach Finstock, who was remarkably still there, gets up and shouts at the people in the bleachers. “We are now going to give a couple of awards to people that deserve them and some that are made to make people feel better. I’m looking at you, Greenberg, great job at getting the award for being okay.”  
Greenberg looks down in shame.  
“The award for most improved goes to Mark Martin. You have an awful name” He says tossing the tiny trophy with a lacrosse stick on top of it to the confused teenager.  
“The award for most injuries goes to Greenberg…Greenberg had a kid?!” Coach yells surprised, “Oh, no it’s just your cousin.” He tosses it and it hits the Other Greenberg in the head.  
“I actually did have a kid. He’s three years old. I’ve brought him to the office many times.” Greenberg mumbles.  
“Oh my God, Greenberg, speak up! No one can understand you.” Derek calls out and throws an empty water bottle at his head which bounces off and hits the Other Greenberg.  
“The award for most goals goes to one of the biggest douches in the world, Greg Joyce.” He tosses another one. “I’m going to just list all of these and you losers can just come and get them yourselves. Most lacrosse balls lost goes to Lynn Williams, do we have a girl on this team? Oh, well that’s actually really nice because I’m a strong believer in gender equality.”  
“I’m Lynn! And I’m a boy!” Someone on the bench shouts.  
“Well, that’s really disappointing. Award for best after game parties goes to Ryan Lake. Congrats on all of the underage drinking. Award for best throws goes to Alberto Garza. Those biceps finally scored something, but probably still won’t score you a girlfriend. Award for worst throws goes to George…how do you pronounce that name? Pin-trophy-end? Actually forget that award for worst throw you get the award for worst name. You beat Mark Martin, wow!”  
Every face in the bleachers has the same dumbfounded look.  
“Last but not least I have a very special award for one of my former star athletes. He has shown us that someone can be equal parts powerful, respected, feared, and asshole-ish. Which could only be Jackson Whittemore!” The crowd cheers. “Jackson come on down.”  
Jackson makes him way down the bleachers and next to Coach Finstock with a sparkly but arrogant grin. Coach smiles deviously and clears his throat for the last award announcement. “Jackson has the great honor of becoming the NEW COACH OF BEACON HILLS HIGH LACROSSE TEAM!” The crowd gasps. “THAT’S RIGHT ALL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCHES! I’M RETIRING AND QUITTING! FUCK ALL OF YOU!” He chucks his whistle at Jackson and runs off whooping and screaming.  
The camera closes up on Jackson’s speechless face with his mouth agape and eyes wide.  
~  
Jackson downs a glass of whiskey and glares at the contract. Danny reads its terms while the whole staff sit around the table in the center of the department. Jackson pours himself another glass as Danny finishes.  
“So, are you going to sign?” Danny questions leaning back.  
“Why did Coach force you into this? I was on the team as long as you.” Stiles sulks.  
“Probably because you sucked at lacrosse, Stiles.” Jackson snaps and clutches his pen tighter.  
“You don’t have to take the offer but it won’t be too bad. Another salary and you get to yell at even more people. You love yelling at people.” Scott reasons and everyone agrees.  
“Fuck it.” Jackson signs the paper and downs the glass of whiskey. “Danny you better be my co-coach.” He stands with his bottle of whiskey and leaves.  
“He shouldn’t be driving. I’m going to throw him in my car and we will see you tomorrow.” Danny runs after Jackson.  
“I would rock as a coach.” Stiles complains. Derek suppresses a snort. Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder and looks around to find that Aiden and Ethan left already. Lydia appears in the walkway clad in a warm coat and athletic pants.  
“Ready for Pack Track?” Lydia asks Derek and Scott.  
“See you at home, Lydia!” Stiles calls out and heads out to his car.  
~  
“This sucks.” Derek reminds Lydia and Scott. Lydia flashes her flashlight in his eyes and he flips her off.  
Lydia walks back over to Scott. “How’s your elbow?”  
Scott looks down. “What do you mean?”  
“I was informed that you fell into one of the pits and your bone stuck out. Do you want me to examine it since I am a certified nurse?” Lydia grabs his elbow and pushes up the jacket and shirt out of the way before he could even reply. “We talked about being less obvious about this.” Lydia quietly scolds peeking at the crew behind her.  
“It’s not his fault he’s a clumsy bastard.” Derek grins. Lydia and Scott look over to him coldly. Derek straightens up and his eyes flash. Scott’s ears perk up into an unusual shape.  
“What is that?” Scott sniffs the air. “It’s not another pack. It smells like leather and…oh, fuck.”  
Derek snarls and his face distorts. The camera shows Scott’s face distorting along. Lydia moves against a tree to look out as Derek and Scott run around the area. The crew struggles to catch up with them. By the time they got an okay shot of Scott he was on his hind legs squinting at a shadow across a creek.  
Two people started to whisper. One of them urges the other to do or don’t do something. The other person chuckles before pulling back a bow string. Scott registers the sound only after an arrow flies through the air and lands straight into his elbow. He growls and falls down clutching the wound. The other people escape quickly behind a huge clutter of trees.  
“Lydia! Nurse! Help!” Scott shouts in pain. The redhead sprints over to the regular looking Scott with blood rushing out of his arm. Derek stands over them and slowly turns back.  
“Clumsy bastard.” Derek laughs.  
“I was just shot in the arm! Props to their amazing aim but there must be some wolfsbane in it because I am not healing!” Scott screams. “Oh my fuck, the cameras.”  
~  
“Wow, that really fucking stings.” Scott spits out as Lydia plucked out the powder in the wound.  
“Don’t be such a cub.” Lydia tells him.  
“Did you catch anything that could be helpful to finding these probably hunters, Derek?” Scott asks forgetting about the cameras again.  
Derek throws down a bottle of the purple powder that has just been extracted from Scott’s elbow. “This.”  
“I’ll ask Sheriff for a favor then. But I think we can all agree this has been another eventful day at Beacon Hills Parks and Rec department.” Scott thumbs up the camera and winces at Lydia scraping out his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story posted to this site and the first Teen Wolf story I've written. Also the longest fanfiction I've written in a day and a half. Hopefully I will upload a new chapter every week? But, who knows. I do not have a beta (I would love for literally anyone to be my beta) and I might have forgotten to proof read some parts. Jackson was included because I could not fit the role of an opponent for Scott without picking someone that could never become maybe friends with him. I tried to balance out the two fandoms but right now clearly the Parks and Rec side is showing more. I'm going to list which characters I based on for who, but that doesn't mean they will all follow the same character development as their counterparts.  
> Leslie Knope- Scott  
> April- Derek  
> Andy- Stiles  
> Donna-Danny  
> Ron Swanson- Jackson  
> Ann-Lydia  
> Ben- Isaac  
> Chris- Allison  
> Jerry- Greenberg  
> Tom- Aiden/Ethan  
> Enjoy. Feel free to message me about all my fuck ups, your love/hate of this, and offers to be a beta.


	2. Enter Tall and Beautiful People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The state auditors arrive and Scott yells at them. Stiles keeps ending up in sticky/bloody situations. Lydia gets some action. And everyone is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and drunk. See notes at the end for another one of my famous rants. PS spoilers from this season finale at the end

Scott jerks his head up from his arms and blinks a few times. He looks around worried and sighs in relief. Jackson sips at his black coffee from across the table at the Omega Diner. “Did I just fall asleep?” Scott yawns.  
“Yep.” Jackson shovels bacon and eggs into his mouth. Scott looks at his watch yet again, he reads over the papers next to his huge mound of pancakes. “Stop freaking out, McCall. The worst they can do is raise our budget.”  
Scott rolls his eyes. “That’s the best thing they could do, Jackson, we want money for the parks.” he hands him a document with pages full of numbers, percentages, and graphs.  
“Did you write this up?” Jackson squints his eyes and tosses it onto the table uninterested.  
Scott smiles as he picks it up the discarded document with content, “I wish I did, it’s so organized and well written. Look! They used my favorite font! Oh, I just might have to marry the auditor that sent me this.”  
Jackson looks at him judgmentally then the camera. “Let’s go meet your future spouse then.”  
~  
Stiles glances over his shoulder. The producer begins to ask Stiles something when he jumps out in front of Derek. Derek freaks out and swings his fist into Stiles’s cheek. Stiles falls on the floor unconscious. Derek looks at the crew before sprinting away.  
“That didn’t go as planned!” Stiles struggles to speak before falling unconscious again. The producer sighs and the crew walks away.  
~  
Scott waits with Jackson in a smaller meeting room. Scott skims the reports for the twelfth time, counting down the seconds. Derek opens the door for the state auditors leaving blood on the handle from a beat up fist. Two beautiful, taller than expected according to Stiles, people walk in and take seats across from them. The brunette woman smiles happily at them as the dirty blonde man opens up a book and crosses something off.  
“Hi! I’m Allison Argent and this is Isaac Lahey. The state auditors.” Allison introduces perkily.  
Scott is about to shake their hands when Isaac cuts in, “Alright, so this city is slowly going into debt with all of this lacrosse spending and city paid repairs.” Isaac looks up for an explanation but instead speaks again, “I’m going to say this simply. We are going to just rip the Parks and Rec department to shreds.” Isaac finishes and folds his hands.  
“Yes.” Jackson approves with a giant grin.  
“What the fuck?!” Scott screams. His claws peek out and he shoves them under the table. “You-you can’t do this! These parks need money! Without us where would the kids play?”  
Isaac thinks for a moment. “Their backyard?”  
Scott shakes his head stunned. He starts to stand then sits back down a number of times. Isaac looks at him with a twisted lip. Isaac tries to speak again when Scott makes a sound first. They repeat this a few times before Jackson steps on Scott’s foot hard.  
“All you will really have to do is fire one, two people. Either cut a current project or raise…” Isaac raises his eyebrows, “A lot of money.”  
“We will do none of that!” Scott bites out angrily, “All of these people are good, hard working people! If we fire one of them then the whole department will just go up in flames. Even if we fire Greenberg.” The camera turns to Greenberg mindlessly pulling apart a napkin. Scott sighs as the camera turns back to him. “He has a cousin though! What would happen to his cousin if he gets fired, huh?” Both Isaac and Allison look unmoved.  
Allison writes down a number and tears it off, she slides it across the table. “We sincerely wish we didn’t have to put this on you but it’s what we are hired to do.” Scott looks at the number and whimpers then clears his throat when Jackson sneers at him. “If you raise that much money we won’t have to cut anything or…” She glances over at Greenberg trying not to spill coffee on paperwork and failing. “...anyone.”  
Scott thinks for a while, the camera zooms on his huge, deep set frown. Allison and Isaac gets up to leave but Scott jumps out of his chair before they can take a step. “I’ve got it!” His arms pump up. “Fuck!” He pulls them down slowly.  
“Fuck? Is that a plan?” Isaac asks sarcastically and chuckles. Scott shoots him a glare.  
“No. I just got into an accident and my arm isn’t fully healed yet.” Scott rubs his elbow gingerly. Allison freezes up and avoids Isaac’s accusing glance. Scott tries to form his next sentence looking away, but Jackson takes note of their strange interaction. “Okay, I’m good. I do have a plan. In Beacon Hills we used to have this harvest festival every year to celebrate the crops not being entirely destroyed. Way back when it was just a few farmers drinking ale all night under the full moon. As the years went on it was more and more people joining the farmers until they got organized and it became a city wide celebration. There was a musical they put on, random street performers, food vendors, a beer garden, a ferris wheel, and a maze…” Scott starts to whisper so low the producer has to make another note to use closed captions, “that twenty people got lost in and died.”  
“Why did you stop? That sounds like a huge profit.” Allison asks intrigued.  
Scott nods, “It made so, so much money! One year people from San Francisco came and they actually bought beer for 20 bucks! We got private businesses to cover everything so they could be sponsored. But for a few years in a row our crops were entirely destroyed and we had to trade with other towns around us to get crops. The Beacon Hills people are very proud and our ego was so damaged that we just stopped even when our crops were salvaged again. We haven’t have a harvest festival in like 30 years.”  
Isaac speaks up thoughtfully, “If you can have another one and if it makes that,” he taps the piece of paper, “, much money then you won’t have to cut anything.”  
Jackson rolls his eyes as Scott cheers. “How long do we have?!”  
Isaac does some calculations and reads, “Three months...four months tops?”  
Scott stops cheering immediately. “Woah, woah, woah. They took nine months to set up everything for the festival. It was worked on all year in the Parks and Rec department. They took four months just to time everything right!”  
Isaac shrugs his shoulders. “You’ll have to time everything in one month then.” Allison and Isaac leaves a distraught Scott and indifferent Jackson behind.  
~  
“Four months?” Danny repeats back to Jackson.  
“Tops.” Jackson corrects. He blows the hand me down whistle hard and Danny plugs his ears shrinking away. All of the team members huddle up next to Jackson reluctantly. “Welcome to hell, everybody. I want 25 push ups and 25 suicide laps!” Jackson grins sadistly.  
Danny looks at all of them sympathetically as they fall down to start the push ups. “How are we going to manage this is four months?”  
Jackson shrugs, “Hopefully we won’t and we can finally have a reason to cut the stupid department and get jobs that actually do something.” Jackson shouts at a slacker.  
“Like be a lacrosse coach?” Danny nudges Jackson in the arm.  
Jackson blows his whistle right in Danny’s ear. “25 more suicide laps!” A chorus of groans sounds from the end of the field.  
~  
Derek and Danny trails behind Scott into the town hall meeting. Ethan is already there handing out the agenda for tonight with Derek’s angry scribble about the festival added after he made copies. Danny makes his way over to help Ethan and touches his arm without needing to.  
“How’s your arm?” Derek asks with little interest.  
Scott bends his elbow a couple of times. “Alright. Though right now I have this sick scar which I know will heal up but it still kind of looks purple and kind of cool. Do you want to see?”  
“No.” Derek takes a seat for the town hall meeting.  
Scott gets everyone’s attention to start the meeting, “First order of business is reminding all of you to stop letting your cats out after curfew. They either come to the parks or they are harmed and we are not responsible for that anymore.”  
A few people raise their hands to complain, Scott breathes out slowly and loudly with the thought of how long this meeting will be. A lot of people talk about the weird noises and Scott tries to calm them down with rehearsed excuses. At the end only a few knew about the past harvests but everyone were in agreement about going.  
“I’m positive this harvest will be a new chapter in the great history of Beacon Hills. With that this meeting is over, stay safe and we will meet up again in two weeks.” Scott says relieved at the end.  
Derek tries to scramble out but Scott stops him, “I know you’re not much for the bar scene, or any social event thinking about it, but Lydia, Stiles,” Scott drags out his name, watches the reaction of Derek going from alerted then back to his usual scowl, “and I are all going to Venom. Maybe you would want to join us?”  
Derek tilts his head to the side. “No.” He pushes through the crowd.  
“Hey, Danny!” Scott calls over to him, “Want to come to Venom?”  
Danny contemplates with a frown, watches Aiden and Ethan leave, he switches back to a smile. “Fuck yeah.”  
~  
Lydia rolls her eyes at Stiles’ and Scott’s drink orders. She gulps down some more of the beer cradled in her hand. “That’s not even alcohol, that’s pure sugar. I don’t even think you should be drinking at all since you might have a concussion.” Lydia motions to the rum smoothies with a tiny umbrella and strawberry on top.  
“But it’s so good!” Stiles exclaims giddy. Scott hums in agreement and they sip eagerly through the neon pink straw. Danny comes over with an equally frilly drink in hand.  
“You’re all so high maintenance.” Lydia criticizes. She walks out on the dance floor and Danny follows her. A pop song plays and they bounce to it. The camera moves back to the slightly out of place Scott and Stiles.  
Scott bumps Stiles on the shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what happened to your cheek? And possible concussion?”  
Stiles touches his cheek and winces at the growing bruise and small cut. “I scared Derek for fun but I forgot how quick his reflexes are and he punched me.” Stiles tells him ashamed. “None of the crew even helped me up.” He glares at the crew who all turn away. “But it’s fine. I think it has opened up my eyes, and cheek, that we probably shouldn’t be within 10 feet of each other for like at least two weeks.”  
Scott drapes his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pushes him onto the dance floor. “Well, you don’t have any distance restrictions from Danny. Go. Dance with him and forget about Derek.”  
“I don’t need to forget about him because I don’t like him.” Stiles reminds half-heartedly. He clumsily dances over to Danny anyway. Scott finishes his rum smoothie and orders a rum and coke instead. Scott scans the bar for familiar faces and looks horrified at the door.  
The camera turns to Allison and Isaac coming in laughing about their own joke. The camera goes back to Scott’s furious look. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
~  
Danny and Stiles dances to a slower song and slowly gravitate towards each other with each beat. Danny whispers in Stiles’ ear, “I’m pretty drunk.”  
“Me too!” Stiles shouts then giggles.  
Danny laughs into the crook of Stiles’ neck. He looks Stiles straight in the eyes. “Stop me if you aren’t comfortable about this. Okay?”  
“Okay…” Stiles confirms. Danny slowly fills the space between them and they kiss. They kiss sloppily and drunkenly. They break apart and at the same time smiles and breathes.  
“Derek…” Stiles sighs.  
At the exact time that Stiles sighs. Danny sighs, “Ethan…”  
Stiles and Danny stares at each other with bug eyes. They detach and each dissolves into the bar’s crowd.  
~  
After two more extremely alcoholic drinks Scott finds himself quoting several Tarantino films to the bartender.  
~  
On Scott’s fourth drink he dances vibrantly on the dance floor next to Lydia even though her eyes stay on the brunette beside her. Allison giggles into Lydia’s cheek at Scott’s flailing arms.  
~  
Scott’s sixth drink leaves him alone jumping up and down to a loud song. Lydia and Allison disappears into a corner to talk. Lydia winks at Scott from across the room. Scott spins too much and misses the wink and mixes his stomach up. He sprints to the bathroom clutching his stomach.  
~  
Seven rum and cokes later and stealthy hiding Scott accidently bumps into Isaac. “Oh. Sorry”  
“No problem.” Isaac smiles politely. Scott looks like he is about to move but stays next to Isaac.  
“Where’s your asshole in crime? I mean partner.” Scott laughs, “Allison.”  
Isaac gives him an insulted look. “Ah, no clue.” Isaac stares into his drink.  
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
Isaac shrugs, “I-I guess.”  
Scott burps into his hand. “I don’t like you at all. Like bordering on hate.”  
Isaac looks up at him. “I don’t-”  
Scott puts a finger on his lips before he can finish. “You’re a dick that might have no emotions.” Scott stumbles over his words, wasted. “I’ve worked my ass off for like a lot of years for this like a park. And you saunter over with your nice jawline and puppy dog eyes and kind of accent and nice butt.” Isaac looks to the camera.  
“Wow, it’s warm in here. Hold this.” Scott hands Isaac his drink and takes off his jacket. He rolls up his sleeve, revealing the fading scar, Isaac gasps at the new revelation. “And...I forgot my speech. I swear I had this memorized.”  
Isaac slips away to find Allison while Scott looks through his phone for the speech.  
~  
Isaac finally finds Allison in the corner with Lydia. He barely tells it’s her from how close and intense they are making out. Isaac throws his head back and prays. Isaac tries to get Allison’s attention by tapping her shoulder. She doesn’t notice at all.  
“Allison. Allison. Allison!” Allison finally turns to him. Lydia blushes but looks up at Allison’s lips proudly.  
“Hey, Isaac. Have you met Lydia?” Allison pulls her towards her by the waist. Isaac waves at her quickly with a fake smile.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m going back to the hotel. Will I see you there?” Isaac switches from their faces waiting for a reply.  
Lydia shakes her head. “Uh, no. I’ll just see you at work.” Allison replies smirking at Lydia.  
Isaac walks past a confused looking Danny and Stiles and a half passed out Scott. He looks at his head almost meeting a bowl of pretzels. He groans and goes back to grab Scott by his uninjured arm. “Where do you live?”  
~  
Isaac helps Scott into his home and in bed. “Thanks, unsympathetic ass.” Scott calls out then chuckles. Isaac closes the door on the unconscious Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, filler chapters and whatever. I'm finding it kind of stuck-ish because SPOILER ALERT: Allison and Aiden are no more plus Isaac will soon be no more. With Jackson also gone as well most of my main people in this fic I'm stumbling into unknown character development and withdrawals. But, for now, I'm still in this and will try updating weekly. Still looking for a beta, by the way, since I kind of proof read this tipsy. Next week I'm going to explore Danny because he doesn't get enough recognition in the show.


	3. Hangovers and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone drinks coffee, apologizes, makes deals, and everyone is hungover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot completely changed from what I was planning and it's so fucking hard to make these chapters lengthy when I'm writing them in an objective third person/script format. But let's get this disappointment out of the way- Sterek is on a delay because I wanted to try something new. Enjoy if you're still reading this.

Chapter 3: Hangovers and Deals  
Danny welcomes the crew into his loft reluctantly. The whole place is clean enough that is shines. The producer sets an iced coffee on the wooden table next to the door, Danny tries to ignore it but rushes over with a coaster in hand. He doesn't look the crew in the eyes and finishes his morning routine.  
"I don't know why you want to personally interview me. Unless...everyone else is hungover and won’t get up." Danny snickers as he turns on the blender. A deep voice cries from beyond closed curtains. The deep voice makes loud footsteps to open the curtains forcefully.  
"Dude." A disgruntled Stiles says darkly. Danny cackles and turns on the blender again. Stiles drops melodramatically to the floor in pain.  
"Want a smoothie?" Danny offers, "Or an ashtray and grease?"  
Stiles runs to the only room with a door. Danny turns on the blender to drown out the retching noises.  
Danny sips on the well-blended smoothie and leans against the counter while Stiles vomits. "We didn't sleep together." Danny answers to the implied question. "After we...kissed...I realized just how drunk he was. Even though he only had three drinks. Three and he was wasted. I could never take advantage of him in that state. Plus, I don't think I was the person he would want to do anything with.” Danny looks down contemplative.  
The crew follows Danny to his bed and he makes it quietly. "Oh, right. You probably are wondering why he slept here and if I did too. I tried to find Lydia but she was preoccupied." Danny smiles, "I don't trust him in a taxi alone so I shared one with him. I didn't want to interrupt Lydia and have Stiles be a twat block so I brought him here. He likes to cuddle in his sleep. I don’t think I can even call it cuddling, more like he transforms into a fucking octopus in his sleep."  
Stiles walks out carefully with closed eyes. Stiles hits his forehead on the kitchen island and slams his butt on the stool. Danny puts ice water and saltines next to Stiles' forearm. “No coffee?” Stiles whines with puppy eyes.  
“Not until you sober up some more then you get coffee and an actual breakfast.” Danny orders. Stiles swallows down the crackers with a gulp and chases them down with the water.  
“Make sure he finishes that.” Danny tells the crew and goes to take a shower.  
Stiles hides most of the crackers and shushes the crew. “I’m kind of used to waking up at other people’s homes.” Stiles reveals. “It’s usually Scott’s house. A few times it was Erica and Boyd’s house. One time I woke up on Jackson’s roof, then fell off because he got me off guard by swatting at me with a broom. I have even woken up on this counter.” Stiles pats it fondly. “And then a few other people. The main reason I live at Lydia’s is that I feel asleep there after we broke up and she never bothered to kick me out.”  
“I should probably start paying rent, huh?” Stiles half asks the crew, half asks out loud to himself. He moves around the kitchen and looks disappointed at the food choices. He peeks around the loft and the crew has to follow him quickly because he moves so frequently. He stops and rubs his cleanly shaven neck. “What was I looking for…”  
He resumes sitting and drinking the water. The shower turns off and Danny emerges from the bathroom in a long hanging towel. Without speaking Stiles and Danny mutually scan each other as he pads across the room leaving a few wet footprints. Danny pulls the curtains tightly around the make shift bedroom.   
In a matter of minutes Danny reopens the curtains fully dressed. Stiles clears his throat. “Do you mind if…?”  
“No, go ahead.” Danny urges. Once the water is running Danny dumps out the glass and places it in the sink. “Where did he hide the crackers?” Danny folds his arms. The crew shrugs in unison.  
Danny peers into the blender. “That little shit.” Crackers float on the top.  
~  
Lydia laughs with Allison in her dining room. Allison fills her cup again with black coffee. “I swear I didn’t know there was a parade I just accidently joined in.”  
“I don’t believe you!” Lydia accuses but still laughs.   
“Fine, I’ll take you one day and show you the picture of me they have.” Allison promises.  
“Alright, get your coat.” Lydia puts on shoes and grabs her car keys. Allison follows along with a curious look.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yep.” They leave behind the crew.  
~  
Scott wakes up only to take another aspirin.  
~  
Isaac checks his phone again and eats his burrito sadly. He tries to make conversation with some of the crew but the producer makes up an excuse to leave.  
~  
Jackson and Derek work out together with huge scowls on their faces.  
~  
Stiles downs the coffee with more creamer and sugar than actual coffee. Danny sips at his lightly sweetened coffee staring at Stiles with squinted eyes and full concentration. Stiles looks up mid bite of buttered toast. “What?” he asks with his mouth full.  
“Nothing.”   
Stiles finishes chewing. “Nothing my ass. What’s up, Danny Boy?”  
Danny cringes at the nickname and sets his coffee on the diner’s table. He sighs. “I was just thinking about last night.”  
Stiles makes an “Oh” face and looks like he’s about to bolt out of the booth.   
“Let me finish.” Danny commands softly. “I was thinking about last night and how we have common interests. The main one being pining after certain tough guys with permanent sour looks.”  
“Pff, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles deflects.  
“I mean Derek.” Stiles blushes at the name. “Look, Stiles, I’m not trying to be an asshole but there’s a small chance that will happen and I know from experience.”  
Stiles sages. “I know.”  
“I know it’s most likely not going to happen for me either.” Danny empathizes. “This has happened to me before too and the best thing to do is move on before you’re so attached you begin to convince yourself that they will suddenly realize you’re perfect for each other and that’s going to happen any day now. And when it doesn’t it breaks your heart. I don’t want that to happen to you. To be honest I don’t want that happen to me again either.”  
“Who were they?” Stiles asks innocently.  
Danny smiles and for a second there are tears in his eyes, which he quickly blinks away. “His name was Adam. I met him in college and he was one of the most interesting people I had ever known. We came close to being something a few times but never fully. After months of swearing to myself I would make my final move he just was gone. He didn’t physically leave he still went to the same school, he just emotionally left and that was on me because I just didn’t take any of the chances I got. I kept telling myself that one day…one day maybe. Maybe it would all come together but I looked around and realized that I had gotten in too deep and I couldn’t do anything but try to move on. I took myself around the world just to try to move on. And after a few years of studying abroad everywhere and during the summer just going everywhere I got my diploma and tried to find a home. I lived in Hawaii for a bit, learned about my culture and ancestors. Then, I came back for some reason. I don’t know maybe because this is the only place that feels like Adam never touched.”  
Stiles was sniffling along with most of the crew when Danny ended the story. “Guys, it’s okay I’ve made my peace. It’s not even that sad, you’re all such saps.” Danny tries to calm everyone down.  
Stiles wipes his nose with his sleeve. “Did you ever try to reconnect with Adam like with facebook?”  
Danny shakes his head. “No, that would make me just torture myself. I’m trying to tell you that it’s not worth attaching yourself to something you are denying won’t happen.”  
Stiles puts his head in his hand. “Ugh, why do you have to bring me back into reality.” Stiles states rather than asks.  
“Because, I like you enough to do so.” Danny returns to his now lukewarm coffee.  
Stiles head snaps up. “You like me?”  
Danny leans back confused, “What?”  
“What? Never mind.”   
“Of course I like you, Stiles.” Danny confirms.  
“Yeah, I know I just…like I thought…just like…yeah.” Stiles stumbles.  
“Wait. Stiles, do you have a cru-“ Danny tries to say before Stiles jerks and purposely knocks his cup of coffee on the table.  
“Oh no, my bad.” Stiles cleans up the spill with too many napkins.   
“I do too.” Danny confesses.  
Stiles looks up with a wad of coffee soaked napkins in his hand. He makes doe eyes at Danny and blinks rapidly. “Awesome.” Stiles chokes out.  
“Awesome.” Danny echoes.  
~  
Scott gets in his car and almost lays down again. He resolutely starts the engine and looks around town for Isaac or Isaac’s car. Scott brakes suddenly when he finds Isaac sitting alone on a bench at Lunar Park. “Hey!” Scott calls to get his attention.  
Isaac looks up surprised. “Hello.”  
“Get in the car I’m buying you coffee.” Scott demands kindly. Isaac collects his bag and phone and gets in the car. Scott drives to the nearest coffee shop and ushers Isaac to a table outside. He goes in then comes back out. “What do you want?”  
“Uh…Surprise me?” Isaac replies weakly. Scott stops himself from rolling his eyes. He comes back out with two frappes with excessive whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He places one in front of Isaac who takes a sip cautiously.   
“You looked extremely depressing.” Scott tells him bluntly.   
“Oh. I guess I didn’t mean to I just wanted to get out of the motel for a while.” Isaac explains.  
“Where’s Allison?”   
Isaac looks at the sugary drink. “In San Francisco, I guess. She left with Lydia this morning for the day.”   
“Huh. So you hang out on park benches when your friend isn’t around?” Scott half jokes.  
“Pretty much.” Isaac answers honestly.  
“Do you ever make friends in the towns you go to?” Scott tries to sound caring.   
“There’s never that much time to. Usually Allison and I just hang out.”   
Scott rubs his face. “Thanks for getting me home by the way and I’m sorry I said everything I said. It wasn’t cool.” Scott apologizes.   
“I hear stuff like that a lot. I ruin people’s lives or dreams for my job. Although, you had a lot of original stuff.” They both chuckle.  
“Why do you have this job?”   
“There aren’t many jobs for accountants and this is the least boring option. I didn’t initially want to be an accountant.” Isaac answers.  
Scott asks, “What did you want to be?”  
“A cinematographer.” A cameraman laughs. Scott scolds him. “Or a vet. But, I just didn’t do that.”  
“You’re kind of a bummer.”   
“I know.” Isaac takes a long sip of the drink.  
“Do you do anything else besides hang out with Allison?” Scott asks.  
Isaac thinks for a long time. “I like to see movies and do crafts.”  
“Oh my god.” Scott covers his face. “Do you have a personality?”  
Isaac crosses his arms and leans back. His eyes squint angrily. “Are you always so judgmental?”  
Both their eyes shine yellow for a second. They smile wide when their eyes turn back. Scott laughs and takes a sip from his drink.  
“Wait, shit!” Scott slams the drink down. “You’re a fucking hiker!”  
“What?”  
~  
Allison greets the café owner and he hugs her warmly. “Bella! We’ve missed you!” He says in a thick Italian accent.   
“Who’s here, Tony?” Someone calls from the back.  
“Our bella!” Tony answers. There’s a ruckus in the kitchen and a man runs out to hug Allison as well.  
“Allison! Let me make you some waffles.” He starts to turn away and notices Lydia. “Who is this gorgeous friend with you?”  
“I’m Lydia.” Lydia introduces getting a hug from the man.   
“Allison, congratulations.” He winks at her and goes to make waffles.  
“Sit down, bellas.” Tony sits them at a table and pulls a chair up beside them. “Where have you been? Two months without seeing that perfect jaw line of yours!”  
Allison throws her head back and laughs. “I’ve had a lot of work lately in the south. I only recently returned up here for Beacon Hills. That’s where Lydia is from.”   
“Beacon Hills has produced a perfect human being and I’m grateful to it. Send my love!” Tony raises a cup in celebration. Lydia blushes. Tony grabs each of their hands. “You have my blessings and Jacob’s blessings.”  
They both chuckle and Allison presses a kiss on Lydia’s forehead. Jacob places a plate in front of all of them and some champagne flutes. “Waffles and champagne! The perfect combination.” Jacob and Tony lean close to each other and watch them take their first bites.  
“This is amazing.” Lydia raves.  
“Before I forget do you have the picture from the parade?” Allison smirks. “Lydia doesn’t believe me about it.”  
“Have it? We framed it and hung it up! It’s one of our most cherished items.” Tony grabs it from the wall behind Lydia and Allison. He hands the picture of Allison on top of a float in a huge rainbow shirt and a confetti gun. Tony and Jacob are beside her cheering.  
“See?” Allison points to herself in the picture.  
“She walked out of an apartment and into the pride parade. We saw her pulled her onto the float, gave her a skirt, a confetti gun, and she became the new face of our campaign for keeping the rainbow flags outside of businesses. We bought her dinner after and fell in love.” Tony explains.  
Lydia looks astonished. “Alright, I believe you.”  
~  
“How long have they been together?” Lydia asks on the drive back.  
“Fifteen years.” Allison smiles.  
“I wonder if we could last that long.” Lydia says thoughtfully, pursing her lips.  
“I think so.” Allison takes Lydia’s hand.  
~  
Stiles wraps his arm around Danny’s shoulder. They walk back from the diner to Lydia’s house. Stiles fishes for his keys and finds it in Danny’s jacket pocket. He walks up to the steps to the porch and sees Derek. “Derek?”  
Derek sprints away and a ceramic mug crashes on the porch. Stiles looks back at Danny who was looking at his phone. “What did you say?”  
Stiles picks up a note next to the mug shards. ‘Sorry for your cheek –DH’ Stiles folds it and puts it in his jean pocket. “Nothing.”  
Stiles grabs and shoves a few things in a backpack and gets his car keys. Danny kisses Stiles on the cheek and Stiles leans his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny follows Stiles and jumps into the jeep with him.   
~  
Derek stands in the shadows from behind a tree and watches Danny and Stiles. “Fuck it.” He looks to the camera and flips it off.


	4. Old, New, and Literal Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's fire brewing in people's hearts. Also actual fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I apologize for taking so long to upload this. My computer wasn't working then my phone wasn't letting me update and excuses. It's pretty damn amazing to see people actually enjoying this. I promise chapter 5 will be on time.

Scott whistles as he types Greenberg tries to join in but Scott shouts at him, "No one can concentrate with you fucking whistling!" Scott returns to whistling.  
Scott picks up his ringing phone, Derek's rough voice rumbles from the speakers. "There's a situation."  
"My parents went away on a week's vacation" Scott sing songs. "They left the keys to the brands new por-"  
"SCOTT. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Derek roars. "There's a fire."  
Scott springs up and trips over his chair. He rushes out the door with his keys and phone in hand. Scott speeds to the location Derek directs him to. Scott struggles with the seatbelt and looks at the diminishing flames in awe. Most of the fire had died down but a dry area still refuses to be put out. Derek helps the fire fighters before he spots Scott and he runs over with ashes scattered all over him. Scott looks at him with the hint of tears from the smoke and from the destruction of where the harvests were. Where the harvest festival was supposed to be held. Scott squats down and runs his hands through his hair.  
“Scott…” Derek makes an awkward attempt to put his hand on Scott’s shoulder in a sign of comforting him but ends up touching his nose when Scott moves his head up suddenly. “Uh. I’m sorry about the...you know. This.” Derek waves to the completely burned down area, the firefighters were looking for a source but the fire was gone.  
“Yeah.” Scott rises slowly straightening his suit and examining the huge plot of land that had just last night been ready for the festival and filled with fresh crops. “Fuck.”  
Scott picks up a scent that Derek quickly notices as well. “Fuck.” Scott runs through the large span of now ruined land into the woods that outline it. He ignores the firefighters that give him strange looks. Derek catches up to him shortly after, Scott looks annoyed at a certain tree. “There’s another pack...of hikers...god fucking damnit I really can’t deal with this shit now.”  
Derek sulks at the scent and doesn’t follow Scott as he leaves in his car back to the office.  
~  
Scott shuts the door forcefully and Isaac snaps his head up in surprise. Scott slumps into the seat across from an Isaac surrounded by paper work. Scott half minded picks up a paper labeled the 'Espresso machine budget' with questions marks around it. Beacon Hills really does love their espressos.  
"Hey, Scott. I actually wanted to talk to you! I found a way to save a little bit for the parks if we just cut..."  
"Someone set fire to the harvest festival lot and the harvests." Scott interrupts. Isaac stops twirling his pen and puffs his cheek then breathes out.  
"Shit, that's not a good thing. Well maybe we could hold it somewhere else although it will cost us just to clean up the lot." Isaac thinks out loud tapping his pen to his lip leaving a mark.  
"I think that a pack of hikers did it." Scott says bluntly.  
Isaac draws a line on his chin as he lets go to the pen. "How do you know that? We're still using hikers as...?"  
"How don't you know that? And yes." Scott asks back.  
"Are you implying something?" Isaac fires back slightly nervous.  
"Yes. Since you're a hiker and maybe you know other hikers."  
Isaac sighs. "Oh. No, I don't like hiking with other hikers they have very restricting trails."  
Scott rolls his head on the paperwork to show his discomfort on the situations just to be dramatic. "This sucks so much." Scott whines into the paperwork.  
"We can work through it and still have the harvest festival. We'll have to move it and cut some things and get more funding and try to fit everything in a smaller area but I think it's do able." Isaac sounds unsure.  
Scott sits up right and crosses his arms. He shakes his head, "No we can't, not this time." Scott grimaces at his own negativity. "Fixing the lot is going use up all the money we'd make from the festival and it was the only area large enough to hold it. We don't have time to re plan everything in three months. Mainly though is that the harvests were burnt down. This town is very superstitious and that's a sign that we can't have it because it would be an omen saying that we celebrate bad things happening. No one would go."  
"I know." Isaac says under his breath. Scott doesn't hear.  
"We have to find something else or...cut the budget." Scott winces at the suggestion. "I have a binder full of ideas, I'll go get it." Scott perks up an runs to his office.  
Isaac pulls out his phone and sends a message to Allison, 'we need to talk'  
His phone chimes with a response, 'How urgent is it?'  
'theres something else going on here-pack wise' Isaac types back.  
'We'll talk tonight'  
Isaac seems angry with the message. 'and I think Scott is suspecting us'  
'Then stall him.'  
Isaac huffs and puts his phone away. Scott returns with a binder as thick as his palm. Isaac curses under his breath. It makes a big thump when Scott drops it on the table. Scott opens up the cover but catches a glance at his watch. "Fuck! I have a forum to go to. Can we still go over this?"  
"Yeah, what about over dinner?" Isaac suggests.  
Scott looks taken aback. "Sure...you already know my address right? From that night?"  
Isaac nods.  
"Awesome. Is seven okay?"  
"Sure." Isaac waves goodbye to Scott and his huge binder.  
~  
"So, Stiles is your roommate?" Allison asks shyly over lunch with Lydia.  
"Yes." Lydia monotones.  
"Have you been friends for a while?"  
"Uh, yeah. Since high school." Lydia doesn't look at Allison as she confesses. "He's my ex."  
Allison isn't phased. "Isaac's my ex."  
Lydia looks up surprised. "Okay."  
"Okay." Allison repeats back.  
They go back to eating. "Is it weird?" Lydia asks.  
"Yeah, I think so. But I practically live with Isaac."  
"I should ask Stiles to move out. But it's like going back go to school every time I start to do it I decide it's just easier this way..."  
"Going back to school for what?"  
"Neurosurgery." Lydia says casually.  
Allison looks shocked. "I'm happy as a nurse so I stayed as one. It started just as an internship over the summer but then I stopped med school to work full time. Also it gave me time to finish my PhD in Latin language studies."  
"Are you a genius?"  
Lydia moves her head side to side. "Technically yes."  
"And you're actually a doctor?" Allison raises an eyebrow. Lydia nods. "Dr. Lydia Martin. That's pretty hot."  
Lydia laughs. "If I ask Stiles to move out you could spend more time with the doctor." Lydia smirks and runs her hand up and down Allison's arm.  
Allison shivers and hums. The producer fakes a cough. They ignore it and Lydia starts kissing Allison roughly. The producer motions the crew away.  
~  
Derek gives Danny and Stiles a brooding look as they walk past. Across the courtyard Ethan gives them the same look.  
~  
Allison knocks on Jackson's door and waits. Jackson walks past her into the office and closes the door. Allison turns around in disbelief. Jackson opens up his door and welcomes her in. Jackson sits behind his desk an waits for Allison to take a seat in front of him.  
"Do you know about the fire?" Jackson asks bluntly crossing his arms.  
"Yes, it's really tragic. Hopefully we can-". Allison starts but Jackson cuts in.  
"Yeah, yeah. I got a message from the council today to ask you something." Jackson pulls up an email but he accidentally clicks on the wrong one and it opens up to a message from a dating site.  
Allison reads it briefly before Jackson closes it. "Excited for your date tonight?" Allison smirks.  
Jackson fumbles and doesn't meet her eyes. "It's nothing. Danny made me a profile and I've been getting really stupid matches."  
"Aw, that's sweet that he wants you to find someone."  
"He's just tired of me being single all the time and showing up at his house. Like it's my not my fault that I haven't had a serious girlfriend since Lydia. I get that that was in high school and that's a long time ago. I mean I've had dates before but they just haven't lasted. And they're always crazy! A girl actually tried to stab me once with a fork when I broke up with her. And one told me I smelled too strong so she just ended it!" Jackson rants. "I'll just be happy if this girl doesn't bite me. That's happened a lot."  
Allison hesitates but asks quietly, "You dated Lydia?"  
Jackson freezes. He squints his eyes at her. "Yes? Years ago."  
Allison fidgets with a Big Ben figurine on his desk. "Huh."  
"Huh?" Jackson repeats in question form.  
"Nothing. She never mentioned that. I mean she never would have had to but...huh." Allison turns the small tower.  
"Why would she mention...?" Jackson thinks out loud. "Oh. Huh."  
"Yep." Allison and Jackson sits in silence. Jackson goes back to his computer and pulls up the right email.  
"So. The council wants to offer you a job here." Jackson reads.  
Allison stops turning the figurine and looks taken aback at. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm pretty sure I can read." Jackson turns the computer to face Allison. "You have the most experience and on the former city manager's death bed he said your name. Although that was his wife's name..."  
"Should I accept it?" Allison asks Jackson.  
"I don't know. That's your choice." Jackson shrugs and ignores Allison. Allison eventually leaves.  
Through the window of the door Jackson smiles at his computer. Allison texts Isaac. He responds within a minute. Allison grabs a gym bag and jugs out the door in her heels. She's meets Isaac outside of city hall in gym clothes and they jog together through the streets into the forest.  
The crew follows them through the trail on a golf cart.  
Allison signals Isaac to stop and puts her hands on her knees an bows her head.  
Isaac walks back to her without any sweat and barely breathing hard.  
"How many miles was that?" Isaac asks Allison.  
"5!" The producer cries out irritated.  
"Thanks, Carol." Isaac smiles and waves at her.  
Allison gets her water from the back of the golf cart. "Isaac, I brought you to this seclude area to kill you."  
Isaac looks scared his eyes turning golden. He looks at her open bag to see if there's a crossbow. "Isaac. Dude. I'm joking."  
Isaac fakes a laugh. He rubs the back of his head.  
"I seriously need to talk to you though."  
"About Scott?" Isaac chimes in eagerly.  
"Oh, right that." She scrunches her face. "There's something else."  
Isaac looks disappointed and leans on a tree. "What's happening?"  
She sighs, "I got a job offer."  
Isaac stops leaning on the tree. "For here? Like a long term one? Did you take it? What is it?"  
Allison calms him down with a hand to his shoulder. "Yes. Yes. Not yet. City manager." She answers in order.  
Isaac squats down. "Do you want to take it?" He looks up at her.  
"I don't know. Kind of. It would be nice to not have to move and I really like Lydia. This is a great town..." Allison looks down at him.  
Isaac nods his head. "What am I going to do then?"  
"I'm not sure. You could try to find a job in town or keep working for the state."  
"You sound like you don't care." Isaac comments sadly.  
"I do." Allison says half heartedly. "But I can't decide everything for you."  
"Wow okay." Isaac stands up abruptly towering over Allison.  
"I didn't mean it like that." Allison tries to apologize.  
Isaac puts his earphones back in. "Stay here then. Maybe you can figure out who the new pack of hikers are and what they want." Isaac calls over his shoulder as he starts to jog away. "Alone."  
Allison shakes her head and climbs onto the golf cart next to a sound guy. "I'm never going to catch up to him. Wait did he say hikers? What the fuck does that mean?"  
The producer shrugs her shoulders and drives back to town.  
~  
Derek scowls at the piece of paper one of the firefighters gave him. “What the fuck is that?” Ethan asks coming up to look over Derek’s shoulder.   
“Nothing. Stop being a creep.” Derek bites back.  
Ethan throws up his hands and backs away. “Damn, I’m just trying to make conversation.”  
Derek rolls his eyes and shoves the paper in his pocket. He storms off.  
~  
~  
Stiles waves goodbye to his father clutching an envelope tightly. He walks past Derek through city hall. "Derek!" Stiles calls out. Derek keeps his eyes on the floor and walls faster.  
Stiles keeps walking with sagged shoulders. Stiles lets himself into Scott's office. Scott rubs his face as he walks into his office not looking surprised at Stiles with his feet up on Scott's cluttered desk.  
"This fire is burning me emotionally." Scott complains with a long sigh.  
Stiles laughs but stops at Scott's serious face. Stiles hands the envelope to Scott and explains, "My dad gave this to me today at our weekly 'father-son lunch in a police car possibly picking up criminals' lunch. We didn't pick up any criminals though. But I told him to keep an eye out for arsonists."  
"Thanks, Stiles. Maybe this will help us with getting that stupid new pack god they shot me then they have the audacity to shot my feelings." Scott starts ripping open the envelope.  
Danny pops his head into Scott's office as the envelope is only half open. He smiles fondly at Stiles then turns to Scott with a grim look. "Greenberg wanted to know if you still have that first aid kit your mom made you get." Scott waits for the reason. "He got a paper cut like fifty ones at the same time. He's bleeding pretty badly."  
Scott and Stiles both giggle before rushing out with the first aid kit.  
~  
"Opening the pool earlier!" Scott jumps up from his seat and writes it down. Isaac writes it down too and punches some numbers into his calculator.  
"Okay, that's pretty good. We could offer food inside the pool to bring in more money." Isaac focuses on food prices. Scott pours himself some more red wine and fills up Isaac's cup.  
Scott looks over his list and reads off, "Dog adoption day, community yard sale, speed dating, pancake breakfasts..."  
"Hold on." Isaac puts up his hand. Scott waits patiently while Isaac copies the events. He takes a bite out of the leftover pasta from Isaac's plate. Isaac excuses himself to go to the bathroom and Scott busies himself by eating the rest of Isaac’s pasta. He looks over at the envelope he had randomly set down and decides to open it. He tears it the rest of the way and pulls it enough to see two names: Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey. Scott breathes in sharply and hides it while Isaac returns from the bathroom. Isaac phone buzzes. Scott watches Isaac look at who it's from, scowl, and set it down again.  
"Oh, someone's angry." Scott teases uneasily gripping the paper tighter.  
"It's just Allison." Isaac replies coldly.  
Scott stops sipping and widens his eyes. "But you always answer her? Like always."  
Isaac shrugs. "We're in a fight I guess. It's weird we haven't had a fight since we broke u-" Isaac stops himself and avoids Scott's prying eyes.  
"You guys dated?"  
"Only for a few years."  
"That makes a lot of sense." Scott whistles. "First loves cut the deepest or something."  
Isaac grimaces. "How do you know if she was my first love?"  
"Well, was she?"  
Isaac looks defeated and confesses, "Yeah."  
Scott taps his fingers on Isaac's white knuckles around his pen. "It's alright. Love is like a...honey dew melon...it is sweet but sticky."  
Isaac squints at him. "Have you ever been in love?"  
Scott gets up to clear the dishes. "No." He hides the envelope under the dishes, with his back turned so Isaac can’t see he crumples it up and tosses it in the recycling bin. Scott turns back to Isaac with a hint of a smile. Isaac mimics him.  
~  
Stiles coils onto the couch next to Danny cradling sour gummy worms. Periodically he pecks Danny on the lips. They watch an action movie with too many explosions and crappy dialogue. The producer seems to really be into it though leaning on the kitchen island with a hand propping her up her head. The door unlocks without warning and everybody whips their head to see Jackson coming into the apartment with a six pack of beer.  
"Oh, come on." Jackson pouts. He sets the beer next to the producer anyway and looks over at The cuddling Danny and Stiles.  
"Hey, Jackson." Stiles greets a little afraid.  
Danny detaches himself from Stiles to properly welcome Jackson with a "bro" hug. Jackson ignore the attempt of a hug and pops open a beer instead. He sits acids from Stiles in a plush chair and throws him a deadly look as he sips the beer. Danny sighs and grabs a beer for himself and Stiles.  
"Your date didn't go well?" Danny asks Jackson reattaching himself to Stiles.  
Jackson pulls up his sleeve to show off a line of tiny puncture marks. "She stabbed me with a fork." Stiles covers a laugh with a cough. "I was going to ask if I could stay here tonight because I think she found my home address, but you obviously have a guest."  
Danny looks at Stiles and answers, "You can still stay here. I'll just pull together the couch."  
Stiles whines under his breath, "Damn it, I wanted to have sexy times."  
Jackson rolls his eyes.  
~  
A civilian comes into the police station with pictures of new claw marks around the shopping center next to the forest’s edge.


	5. Decisions and Curly Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is starting to come together again. Kind of. And everyone in Beacon Hills watches Orphan Black.

Allison sits with Jackson in his office going over the job description. Jackson cradles an extra large coffee in his arms with dark circles around his eyes. Allison looks up at the motionless Jackson. "Fun date last night?"   
Jackson grimaces deeply. "She was a fork person."  
"What?" Allison frowns then realizes. "Oh. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did she get you?"  
Jackson shakes his head. "She tried."  
Allison coughs to hide a laugh and looks Jackson over again. "You didn't still sleep with her did you? You look...tired."  
"No." Jackson sips his coffee. "But I didn't sleep."  
"Is that it? That's the whole story?" Allison pries.  
Jackson grumbles before continuing, "I went to crash at Danny's place because I'm pretty sure she knows my address. I bought a six pack and when I opened the door Stiles was there with him. They were canoodling." Jackson shivers.  
"Oh that's great! They make such a cute couple! Even though I thought Stiles and Derek had a thing, but I guess not. Whatever still they seem good for each other." Allison cooed. "Oh, but...oh. Sorry, buddy. Did you go home?"  
Jackson takes a surprisingly long sip of hot coffee. "Of course not. I made them sleep on the couch and took his bed. I couldn't sleep because they kept giggling and who knows what." Jackson rolls his eyes. "Out of all the hot guys in Beacon Hills Danny has to sleep with Stilinski."  
Allison tilts her head. "It could be worse...he could be dating a werewolf."  
Jackson chokes mid-sip and struggles to catch the coffee running down his chin before it gets to his shirt. "Ha why, why would you say that?"  
Allison looks Jackson over. "I'm joking." She smiles devilishly.  
Jackson cleans his chin and fakes a laugh. "So do you think you'll take the job?" Jackson distracts.  
Allison slumps in her seat. "I'm not sure."   
"Well, you need to decide soon." Jackson reminds her pouring himself more coffee from an espresso machine in his office.  
~  
Derek runs through downtown with Ethan and Aiden. Derek tries to run faster than the twins but they keep catching up to him. Aiden passes both Derek and Ethan. Ethan stops running and Derek stops next to him.  
"We need to talk." Ethan tells Derek seriously.  
"Is this about the other hikers?" Derek huffs out a heavy breath.  
"Partly." Ethan motions for Derek to follow him into an alley. "It's not our group or anyone we've met. I don't think they are from around here either they smell too...salty."  
"So you're thinking they are from the coast?"  
"Yes. Southern coast most likely." Ethan and against the wall. "I don't think they like us."  
"Really? The fire didn't tell us that enough?" Derek asks sarcastically.  
Ethan flips him off. "I'm just telling you what I know." Derek nods his head thinking. "Also...I wanted to talk to you about something not werewo- I mean hiker related."  
Derek freezes. "Uh...uh sure. Sure. What about?"   
Ethan hits his knuckles lightly against the wall. "Are you okay with Stiles and you know dating?"  
Derek stutters and looks like he's about to flee. Ethan corners him before he can run. "Are you?"   
"Yes. Of course." Derek lies obviously.   
Ethan punches the wall right next to Derek who doesn't flinch as the brick cracks. He pulls back slowly without wincing, leaving a big hole in the brick wall. Some blood runs down his fingers. "Yeah. Me too." Ethan lies back.  
Derek clamps him on the shoulder. "Good talk. I guess." He runs off to catch up with Aiden. Aiden starts running again, since he was eavesdropping, before Derek notices.   
Ethan wipes off some of the blood on his black running shorts. He sprints after them.  
~  
Danny watches Stiles engulf a giant mound of curly fries. His horrified face grows more dramatic every second. Stiles looks up at him shyly.  
"How? Just how?" Danny asks concerned. Stiles wipes his mouth with the back of his greasy hand, which just makes his mouth greasier.  
"They're really good." Stiles states simply. He goes back to eating. Danny shakes his head as Scott joins them at the table in the courtyard. Scott swipes a fry before Stiles can protest.  
"Is this normal? I can't recall this so intense in high school." Danny asks Scott.  
"Generally yeah. It's only gotten worse." Scott confirms. Danny shakes his head and chuckles looking at Stiles with affection. Danny sips on his kale and whatever else juice while Scott pulls out his lunch bag. "Danny, don't forget you have hiker watch tonight."  
Danny nods his head reluctantly. "Hopefully I won't get shot in the elbow." He jokes.  
Scott tries to look seriously but bumps Danny's shoulder and laughs. "Wait, how do you know about that?"   
Danny shrugs. "I know a lot of things."  
Stiles lifts his head up from scarfing down the curly fries. "Did you open up the results for the fingerprints?"  
Scott lies, "The results were inconclusive."  
Stiles frowns. "Maybe I can try to get another print."  
"No. No, it's fine. We should focus on our new problem." Scott steers the conversation away. Danny gives him a suspicious side eye look. Stiles shares a glance with Danny and shrugs.  
"Are there any new clues?" Danny asks.  
"Derek texted me that Ethan said it might be people from the southern coast." Danny and Stiles look uncomfortable at the mention of Derek and Ethan. Scott continues, "I don't know any hikers down there. Ethan and Aiden might, but why would they be here? Why would they ruin the festival?"  
"Maybe they want to bring down the government starting with America's heart-parks." Stiles offers patriotically with a hint of sarcasm. Scott rolls his eyes. Danny chuckles.  
"Thanks for your theory, Stiles. Any ideas, Danny?"  
Danny shakes his juice and thinks. "They might just feel threatened."  
"Well, both great theories." Scott takes a bite out of his sandwich and talks with his mouth full.  
~  
Scott pulls out a huge whiteboard and sets a cup of markers on the table with Derek, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Greenberg, Jackson, Allison, and Isaac. Isaac sits a noticeably distance away from Allison. Scott claps his hands to get everyone's attention.  
"Okay! As all of you know tragedy struck and the harvest festival has been cancelled. That doesn't mean we can't raise money a different way! I have lots of ideas and I want to hear your opinions and your own ideas." Scott starts writing ideas on the whiteboard but all the markers are out of ink. He keep throwing them away until there's none left. "Greenberg! I told you to buy more markers!"  
Greenberg looks away ashamed. Jackson sighs and says, "I think I have some." When he leaves to get them they all sit awkwardly.  
Jackson returns with a new pack and tosses it to Scott. Scott starts to write again. "Alright...let's start with car wash."  
Jackson suggests, "I could make my lacrosse team help out."  
Scott lights up. "I didn't think about that! That sounds awesome! Okay, what about community yard sale?" Everybody nods. "Pancake breakfast?" Everybody nods. "Making pool hours longer?" Everybody nods. "Speed dating?" Everybody nods. "Dog adoption?"  
Everybody sits up and nods eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god that will be so awesome! It'll be so cute!" Everybody coos.  
Scott steps back slightly at the responses. He grins at the success of his idea. Scott bolds it on the whiteboard. "Do any of you have suggestions?"  
Greenberg raises his hand. "Cat adoption?"  
Everyone groans and Derek throws a balled up paper at his head.  
"A 5k?" Allison offers.  
Scott writes it down. "That's good. Anyone else?"  
No one speaks up.  
Scott concludes, "That's fine. We have a great starting point. Let's keep thinking and come back to this next week."  
Isaac comes up to him after everyone leaves. He examines the whiteboard. "I think you'll make it. I'm surprised how much they love dogs but not cats."  
"Dogs are the best." Scott exclaims.  
"I want to talk to you about something else..." Isaac starts.  
"Shoot."  
Isaac rubs the back of his head. "You're kind of the only person that talks to me regularly here besides Allison, but I think we're in a fight. So you're the only person I can ask about a decision I have to make."  
"What decision?"   
"Should I stay in Beacon Hills and get a job here after we get the budget set up? Allison might take a job offer here. I don't really want to find a new partner to run around California with, but I don't know what I would do here."   
Scott crosses his arms. "You should do something you actually like."  
"I like numbers...kind of." Isaac defends.  
"What if I got you an interview with Dr. Deaton? He's the vet in town and you said that's what you wanted to do before." Scott smiles. He takes out his phone and texts Dr. Deaton.  
"You don't have to do that."   
Scott ignores his protest. "I'll let you know what he says." Scott leaves.  
~  
Allison cuddles next to Lydia on her couch watching Orphan Black. Lydia checks her designer watch and groans into Allison's shoulder. "Ugh. I do not want to go to work."  
Allison runs her fingers through Lydia's hair. "I bet you'll save a life tonight if that makes it any better."  
Lydia smirks smugly. "Try four per night. And then the rest of the time I'm just making complaining people complain longer."  
Allison laughs. She slides out of Lydia's grip. "I'll make you some coffee."  
"A cappuccino?" Lydia calls after her.  
"Of course."  
Lydia pauses the show to go over and watch Allison make it. She hops onto the counter as Allison steams milk. "Where did you learn to make cappuccinos again?"  
Allison smiles at the memory. "In France."  
Lydia furrows her eyebrows. "Cappuccinos are Italian?"  
Allison agrees, "Yes, but an Italian taught me how. I went to compliment the chef in a Paris and he brought me back to the kitchen and made me one then I asked him how and he showed me."  
"You always have the best stories."   
Allison blushes. "I'll take you to Europe one day." She hands Lydia the cappuccino. "It'll be easier to go with my pay raise."  
Lydia stops mid-sip. "What? Are you getting a promotion?"  
Allison pushes her hair back. "No. I was offered a job here. As city manager. I wanted to talk to you before I promised them anything."  
Lydia puts the cup down. She looks stunned. "Yes!" She regains her composure. "If you want to. But, yes. You should do it."  
Allison leans in and kisses her. "Alright. Yes."  
Lydia pulls back. "You're going to need a place to stay, huh?" She smirks.  
"Really?"  
"Stiles won't mind. Neither will I." Lydia resumes kissing her.  
~  
Isaac meets Allison for a run. She greets him, "Thanks for seeing me."  
Isaac looks away. "No problem."  
"I'm going to get straight to the point-I'm taking the job."  
Isaac widens his eyes. "I'm happy for you."  
Allison widens her eyes. "You're okay with this?"  
Isaac nods. "Of course. I think I'm taking a job here too."  
"That's great! Where?"  
Isaac mummers, "At a vet's office."  
Allison is taken aback. "Really?" Isaac nods. "Cool."  
"Yep, I'm following my sort of dream. Wanna run five miles?" Isaac motions to the trail.  
Isaac smiles and starts before her. The producer sighs and waves her crew away.  
~  
Scott types out materials needed for a fundraiser while Danny types out a message to Stiles about not watching ‘Hannibal’ without him. Scott looks behind his shoulder at Derek and Aiden who walk 10 feet behind. Danny follows his look. Scott wonders softly out loud, “Does Derek have ash on his cheek?”  
Danny responds, “It kind of looks like it. Huh, maybe he blew something up.”  
Scott turns his head back. “It’s probably just shadows.”  
Danny turns back too. “Probably.”  
They walk in silence for a few moments before Scott speaks up again, “How are you and Stiles?”  
“Great.” Danny smiles. “Unless he watches Hannibal without me.” Danny says seriously.   
“You know what show is also really good? Orphan Black.” Scott suggests enthusiastically.  
Danny covers his face with his hands. “Oh god, I marathon-ed the first season in one day! It was the best and worst ten hours of my life.”   
“Who is your favorite clone?” Scott asks excitedly.  
“Cosima, definitely.” Danny replies with the same excitement.  
Scott jumps up slightly. “Me too!”  
“Mine’s Allison.” The producer mumbles.  
“Sarah.” Derek intervenes.  
“What’s Orphan Black?” Aiden asks.  
They all snap their heads toward him fiercely. “I’m joking.” Aiden calms. “I like Helena.”  
“Of course you would. Does Ethan like Sarah?” Derek teases. Aiden scoffs at him.  
Derek growls at his phone. “What did you forget to record Orphan Black?” Aiden nudges him with a smirk.   
Derek forcibly puts his phone in his jacket pocket. "My uncle is coming to town."  
Scott groans, "No! That guy sucks!"  
Derek groans back, "Shut up, Scott. He's family. But he does suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm that awful person that is always late with updates and I apologize. These idiots are getting to me emotionally and I just want to cuddle them, but also break them. I guess we'll see which I'll do first.   
> I'm aware of how many errors I've made with details from Teen Wolf and here. In my defense most of my writing gets down when I'm A. Tired as fuck at 2AM and/or B. Tipsy/Drunk.   
> Despite how awful I am dumbfounded that people continue to enjoy this! Thank you! It makes me feel like I'm not crazy for making characters that already exist, exist in a place that already exists and make them kiss.


	6. Werewolf Facebooks and Dinner Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best and shortest summary I can come up with is it's a full moon and Stiles gets a small cut on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a brief encounter with Uncle Peter Hale. Brief enough not to include in the tags, not brief enough to not give a warning.

Derek opens the door quickly then closes it again quicker. There is a muffled shout from outside. The man on the other side opens the door before Derek can lock it. He leans on the doorframe with a hand strongly holding the door back. "Hey, nephew." Derek stomps back to his kitchen. The uncle follows him. "What the fuck is this?" He motions to the camera crew disgusted.  
Derek explains gruffly, "They're for a documentary about the parks and rec department." Derek continues cutting fruit for a smoothie with an unnecessarily large knife.  
"Then why are they in your home?"  
Derek looks at the camera crew. "I don't know..." He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "I also don't know why you're in my home, Peter."  
Peter sprawls on the couch and puts on a mock disappointed face. He says faking distraught, "Oh, can't an uncle visit his nephew once in awhile? Especially a nephew that hasn't called or texted in years. It's like I'm dead to you. Again!" He grins wickedly.  
Derek throws fruit and yogurt into the blender. "I've been busy."  
Peter laughs, "With what? I don't see any friends or lovers here. And your job is a joke. Don't get me started on your-"  
Peter is cut off by Derek hitting the blender, drowning out his voice. Peter rolls his eyes. He gets up from the couch and pokes around the apartment. He grabs a piece of paper from the coffee table. Derek comes over and snatches it from him before Peter can identify what it means.  
"What the fuck do you want, Peter?"  
Peter raises his arms and backs off. Smirking he explains, "I'm checking up on you and your pack. Or lack there of."  
"No one needs your help here. Half of Beacon Hills wants your blood and the other half doesn't know how awful you are." Derek snaps. "If Lydia alone knew you were here she would gauge your eyes out."  
"A big bite you have for a little wolf." Peter chuckles. "Fired up about something? About fires maybe?"  
Derek glares at him. He asks, "Do you know anything about the new pack?"  
Peter shrugs. "I know that they hate you."  
"Why?"  
"Rumor is that you have a hunter in town that hurt one of their own." Peter drags out 'in town' and turns to leave.  
Derek hurries after him. "You're just leaving?"  
Peter whips around. "No one wants me here. You said so yourself."  
Derek stops himself from stopping Peter leave. "Are you sure about the hunter? Because Scott was hit with an arrow."  
Peter smiles. "That's what they say the hunter uses. You should stop that hunter before that pack sets fire to the whole town." He opens the door. "But at least you would be the one to put out the fire."  
Derek grumbles but doesn't say Peter's lying.  
Peter stands in the doorway. "Oh, and I would look up the name Keagan O'Connor." Peter disappears around the hallway slamming the door shut.  
~  
Derek and Jackson crowd around Scott at his computer. Scott types the name Peter told Derek into google. "Do you really have to breathe down my neck? Your guys' breathes both smell like barbecue chips." Scott complains.  
Jackson ignores his comments and points to a link that shows up. "Would a hiker be stupid enough to have a Facebook?"  
"I have a Facebook." Scott retorts proudly.  
"Exactly." Jackson smiles. Scott mutters a curse under his breath but clicks on the link.  
Danny whistles from behind them as his profile loads. The three of them whip around surprised.  
"A room full of hikers and post-walker/now-hiker, or whatever we're supposed to call you Jackson, but none of you notice I walked in?" Danny leans on the windowsill. He continues despite the start of the other men's excuses, "You guys need to tune up your senses. Anyways, whose the hottie?"  
Scott and Jackson look to Derek.  
"My uncle-"  
Danny groans at the mention.  
"Peter-"  
Danny groans again.  
"He-"  
Danny groans again.  
"I know my uncle is terrible! Just let me finish."  
Danny shuts up.  
"He showed up at my house and gave me this name. He thinks it might have to do with the people who fucked up the harvest festival."  
Danny opens up an orange from his messenger bag and replies, "Do you really believe him?"  
Scott shrugs. "He's our only lead so far."  
Danny hands an orange slice to the producer and debates, "But he could be leading us in the wrong direction. Maybe he's against this guy and he wants us to deal with him so he doesn't have to. If we find him and frame him for something he didn't do what does that mean for us? Another person that hates us? I don't trust Peter and I know all of you don't so why would we trust him now? It doesn't make sense."  
Derek, Jackson, and Scott sit in silence considering what Danny said. Danny chews with a smile. He shares some more of the orange with the producer.  
Scott puts his head in his hands, Derek furrows his brows in realization, and Jackson claps Danny on his knee then steals an orange slice.  
"Danny, you're a genius." Scott compliments and closes out of the page.  
"And you owe me some red wine." Danny says before he gets up to leave. "No cheap shit."  
Scott rubs his temples. "Back to the start."  
Allison walks in the door as all of them follow Scott's lead of rubbing their temples. "Joint headache?"  
They all straighten up startled. "We really do need to tune up on our senses." Scott says.  
Allison takes a seat across from them and lays down a manilla folder. She flips through some pages to a few highlighted lines. Allison points to one of the lines. She asks, "Since you're all here it saves me calling a meeting. I only need to know what estimated date you have for the car wash."  
Jackson pulls up the calendar on his phone. He lists, "This weekend, next weekend, or the one after that. Then I'm gone for a month."  
"Let's do it this weekend! Better soon, right?" Scott decides.  
Derek nods in agreement.  
Allison writes in down and stands up. "Great. Jackson, your team is joining us?"  
"Yes." He answers simply.  
Allison looks like she's about to leave when she turns and smiles. "What are you guys doing tonight? Lydia and I were planning to have some people over for dinner."  
Jackson looks away. Scott focuses intensely on his desk. Derek stares blankly above Allison's head.  
"I can't." They all say in unison.  
Allison laughs, "I see. Well, watch out it's a full moon tonight."  
Scott blushes and stammers, "What, uh, what do you mean?"  
"There's always crazy people on full moons." Allison clarifies. "That old saying?"  
"Right!" Scott shouts. They all laugh nervously.  
Allison smirks and leaves.  
Jackson thumps Scott over the head when Allison is out of sight. "Why do you have to be so weird?"  
~  
Stiles spins a pen around on his finger then throws it up and catches it in his mouth. Derek watches it from his desk. The person on the other end of the phone shouts to get his attention back.  
Stiles greets Danny with a kiss and shows off his trick but it takes seven tries to get it right. Danny laughs at the pen marks that it made when Stiles failed. He sits next to Stiles on the other shoe shining chair and updates him on what they talked about in Scott's office. Stiles nods along looking frustrated and bites his lip.  
Derek grunts angrily to the person on the other line and adverts his staring when Danny looks towards him. Stiles continues to chew on his lips frustrated and is oblivious to any look battle between Derek and Danny.  
"Hey, watch out you're going to start bleeding." Danny reaches out and gingerly puts his fingers on Stiles' red lip. "Only I get to bite your lips that much."  
Stiles giggles when Danny winks. Derek growls into the phone call at the sight.  
"I'll see you tonight at Lydia's." Stiles says and Danny nods before kissing him and walking back into the office.  
Danny passes by Derek on his way to his own desk. Derek whispers under his breath, "Fucking Hawaiian Captain America."  
Danny stops and turns to Derek with a huge smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "What was that?"  
Derek stares Danny in the eye uninitiated. "Nothing."  
"I'm pretty sure you called me 'fucking Hawaiian Captain America'." Danny tilts his head. "I think you meant to offend me with that, but I actually really like it."  
Derek rolls his eyes.  
"Tell Jackson to get that on a plaque for my birthday." Danny tells him and sits at his desk.  
"I'm not Jackson's assistant." Derek spits out.  
"Yes. Yes, you are." Danny reminds him.  
Scott throws the door to his office open and storms over to Jackson's with his laptop in arms. He closes the door behind him with his foot.  
Scott plops the laptop down on Jackson's desk. "Which font do like for the car wash banner?"  
Jackson point to one at random.  
"Comic sans? You're terrible. I'm going to ask Danny."  
~  
Lydia opens up the door with a big smile. Then drops the smile. She rolls her eyes and asks, "Stiles, did you go out the back door just to ring the doorbell?"  
"Not this time. I thought I should properly arrive to this dinner party as a guest with my boyfriend." Stiles says cheerfully.  
Danny walks up next to Stiles with a bottle of red wine in his hand. He hands it to Lydia. "And like a proper guest we brought wine."  
Allison appears by Lydia's side and examines the bottle. "Wow, this is fancy. Thank you." She gushes.  
"I got it for being brilliant." Danny gloats.  
Lydia smirks and leans in to whisper in Danny's ear, "That's how I got Allison."  
Lydia and Danny laugh while Stiles and Allison shrug at each other. Lydia and Allison usher them inside. Allison pours them all a glass of the wine. They take a seat at the dining table.  
"Are you excepting anyone else?" Danny asks when they start serving the food despite only the four of them being there.  
Lydia takes a long sip of wine looking displeased then speaks up, "We thought we had more friends that weren't...preoccupied on full moons but apparently not."  
Danny looks around. "Even Isaac?"  
Allison looks away from Lydia's suddenly unsure expression. "He wasn't feeling well."  
Danny leans back and meets Allison's eyes. He says in a low tone, "I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow."  
Stiles takes a huge bite out of the pasta not noticing the change of emotions in the room.  
~  
Isaac sits in a room surrounded by candles and meditates with Scott. "I feel like such a hippie." Scott grunts.  
"Better to be a hippie than...you know." Isaac replies calmly.  
Scott scowls. "I think my legs are asleep."  
Isaac punches one of Scott's legs. Scott jumps and almost knocks over five candles.  
"Shut up and meditate." Isaac scolds.  
~  
The producer is screamed at by Derek, Aiden, and Ethan who all claim to having a marathon of 'House of Cards' and can't be interrupted.  
~  
Jackson gets into his car and speeds off when he spots the camera crew.  
~  
Stiles takes Danny's hand and pulls him away from the dining room. He tells Danny, "It's tour time!"  
Danny reminds him, "I've been here before. Many times." But he follows anyway.  
Allison and Lydia shake their heads and drink their coffee.  
Stiles pops into rooms at random and points at a few things then drags him downstairs to the basement. Stiles kisses Danny as soon as they are at the top of the stairs. They expertly go down the stairs still kissing. Danny pushes Stiles against a shelf roughly when they reach the floor.  
"Ow!" Stiles shouts.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry am I hurting you?" Danny pulls away from Stiles.  
Stiles steps away from the shelf and rubs his butt. He brings his hand to the light to see a little bit of blood. He twists around to look at the shelf.  
"What the fuck is that?" Stiles and Danny ask each other in unison.  
Danny and Stiles race each other up the stairs carrying the strange object that Stile hit. Stiles throws the object on the dining room table where Allison and Lydia are sitting.  
"What the fuck it that?" Stiles asks loudly, slightly out of breath from the stairs.  
"Stiles, are you alright? Are you bleeding?" Lydia questions when she sees the blood on his hand. She gets up and grabs a first aid kit a few feet away.  
"He poked his ass on something." Danny explains.  
Lydia looks perplexed. She examines the hole in his pants and tries not to laugh. For the first time Lydia actually looks at what's on the table. "What the fuck is that?"  
Allison looks uncomfortable still sitting. She gets up and walks to where Lydia is. She grabs her hands and tells her slowly, "It's mine."  
Lydia lets go of Allison's hands and opens the cloth that is wrapped around the object. When she opens it, it reveals a bow and several arrows laid neatly side by side except for one that is poking out over the edge. Lydia gaps and blinks rapidly.  
"Why the fuck do you have a bow and arrows?" Lydia demands angrily.  
Allison tries to soothe her, "It's hard to explain."  
Danny jokes, "Are you some kind of Legolas enthusiast?"  
Stiles corrects quietly, "Legolas only uses bows with natural elements. Not metal."  
"This has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. But I do have wooden bows." Allison answers.  
"Bows? Plural?" Lydia cries out.  
"Babe..." Allison runs her hands over the lace sleeves of Lydia's dress. "I should have told you I'm sorry."  
"Why do you have them?" Lydia stares up at Allison.  
Allison sighs, "Partly for protection. But mainly because it's a family thing. My dad taught me archery when I was little and it became something we bonded over. I really liked it and I got new bows for birthdays or I bought them myself." Allison spins the arrow on the table out of habit. "It's stupid."  
Danny arches an eyebrow. "No, that's kind of cool. Are you any good?"  
Allison smirks at him. "Very good."  
Lydia squares her shoulders and looks at Allison fiercely. "You can keep them only if you show me what you can do."  
Allison clenches her jaw. "Are you sure?"  
"Get your coat." Lydia says simply.  
~  
Danny waits by the car with Stiles while Allison and Lydia find a spot to shot from.  
"If you can hit that tree," Lydia points to a tree about 100 feet away, "then you can keep your weapons."  
Allison smiles as she positions the bow. Lydia side steps away from her to get to a safe distance. Stiles and Danny crane their neck eagerly to watch. Allison quickly winks at Lydia then shoots. The arrow flies at a surprisingly fast rate and it lands in the center knot of the tree. Lydia looks astonished. Danny and Stiles clap.  
Allison kisses Lydia on the cheek and whispers, "I'm very good."  
Lydia nods shakily. She commands, "Do it again."  
~  
Derek sends a text in a group message to Scott, Jackson, and Danny right as the sun rises.  
'By the way Peter also said they might be mad at a hunter who apparently uses arrows.'  
~  
Jackson opens the text and shrugs then goes back to playing 2048.  
~  
Scott opens the text and remarks, “That explains a lot.” Isaac tries to peer at his phone but Scott locks it before he can.  
~  
Danny opens the text and looks at Allison who is making everyone cappuccinos while whistling. Her bow and arrows lay on the table freshly used and shiny.  
Danny whispers, “Shit.”  
Stiles’ head cranes up at him from his place on Danny’s chest. Danny smiles at him reassuringly and tries to dismiss any questions that Stiles might ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person. It's almost been a month since I've updated and my only excuse is that I've been working on 'Julius Caesar the One Man, A Capella Musical' for school. Don't worry I'm going to make it up to you all with a car wash featuring plenty shirtless men. So, we're even.


	7. Car Wash and Shirtlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car wash.

"It's a beautiful day for beautiful people to take their clothes off!" Scott says with a grin. "And to wash cars. And raise money." Scott looks behind his shoulder at Isaac arriving. "But definitely taking their clothes off too."  
He waves Issac over slinging an arm over Isaac's shoulder and asks him looking into the camera, "Are you ready to get wet?"  
Isaac blushes and coughs. He doesn't answer just looks away from Scott and the camera crew.   
Scott laughs, "The car wash?"  
Isaac laughs with him still blushing. "Right. Sure. I still don't remember volunteering for a shift though."  
"Well, you did." Scott says easily with unreadable face. He points to the sign in sheet. In a scrawly handwriting ,that looks strangely similar to Scott's, Isaac's name is written for four time shifts. Isaac shrugs and pats Scott on the shoulder before going to check in. Scott shamelessly watches him go. The producer coughs to have Scott whip his head back.  
"Is everyone going to be this distracted?" The producer whines under her breath.  
"Sorry, what?" Scott asks.  
The producer only shakes her head and signals Scott to move.  
Scott walks backwards and explains the car wash, "We've got practically all of the city hall staff here today." He sweeps his arm to all the waiting cars. "Not many of them volunteered, but that's fine."  
Allison arrives with both arms full with bottles of sunscreen. She dumps them on the table next to Lydia who appears to be sipping on a cold drink and watching the car wash. Stiles appears out of the shade and swipes a bottle gratefully.  
Scott stops where Lydia and Allison.  
"Here we have the supplies-sunscreen, towels, soap, sponges, snacks, anything you can think of to make a perfect car wash.”  
Lydia lowers her sunglasses and she smirks saying, "And the supply of boys are here."  
Jackson drives around the line in Danny's Mercedes with some of his lacrosse team squished in. Jackson parks and the doors open to boys spilling out of the crowded seats. "I have another set to get. Show them what to do!" Jackson calls to Scott before exiting the parking lot.  
The partial lacrosse team moves in a group towards Scott with grumpy faces.  
“Danny!” Scott cries out as the gloomy group crowds closer. Danny abandons a dazed looking car owner, who had gone through four times, that keeps trying to give their number to Danny. He jogs over in relief. Scott points vaguely at the lacrosse players and ducks away.   
Danny looks them over. He signals out two of the more built players. “You two go to the hoses.” He instructs whilst rubbing sunscreen on his bare, bronze chest. “Kyle, go help control traffic. Mark, get more dry towels. Brent…” He glances around to find something. “Get Stiles from the shade.”  
The selected boys go to their assigned stations and Danny puts back the sunscreen. He leans on Lydia’s chair. “Is this heaven or what?”  
The car wash is heavy with the most beautiful, shirtless men and women from the city departments. Lydia, Allison, and Danny sigh collectively. “It’s like a pansexual’s wet dream.” Allison describes.  
Behind the distracted spectators Derek walks up to Mark and his armful of dry towels. Derek scowls at the people in cars as their jaws drop open. Mark straightens his posture when he notices them looking. Derek yanks a towel off the top and wipes at his wet hair. His tan skin has droplets of water from the crease of the firm lines of his shoulders to the curve of his abs. The cameraman swears to have zoomed in on accident. Derek grimaces at his soaking wet swim shorts which hang lower than usual.  
As Derek passes Scott he chucks the used towel into his face. He complains, “I hate car washes.” Before retreating inside. He walks right past the hiding Stiles who tries not to gawk and settles on a gulp and a blush. Brent tugs Stiles out of the shade when he’s still distracted by pretending not to be distracted.  
Danny pulls him in and affirms, “It’s okay it’s car wash day. We all get to look.”  
Stiles nods and follows Danny’s new direction of looking.   
~  
Jackson crosses his arms as he listens to a lacrosse player explaining his inability to stay out in the sun for more than forty minutes. He checks his watch. Jackson puts a hand up to have him stop talking. “What’s your name?”  
“You don’t remember my name?” The boy’s face falls.  
Jackson rolls his eyes. “Obviously not.”  
“I’m John.” The nervous boy reintroduces himself.  
“I know a lot of Johns.” Jackson stares him down. “What’s your last name?”  
John becomes increasingly shaky, “Gr-Green-Greenberg. John Greenberg.”  
Jackson starts chuckling and has to grip the car door to stop from doubling over. “Of course you are.” He composes himself long enough to shoo Other Greenberg away. “Go. You owe me 35 pushups though.”  
Other Greenberg runs off gratefully. Jackson calls out, “Okay! Everyone that is 18 or over, be prepared to be objectified. Everyone under 18, be prepared to run errands and stop car crashes! Let’s go!”  
~  
Scott waves goodbye to more cars at the money center. Scott fans out a handful of bills and gives a wide mouthed grin to the camera. Aiden rolls his eyes and snatches it back to place in the cash box.   
“Do you know how much money we’re making?!” Scott yells in excitement. Aiden flinches from his loudness.  
The producer shakes her head.  
“Neither do I!” Scott still yells. “Aiden?”  
Aiden shows him the sheet with the total. Scott’s arm slips from under his chin. He stares wide eyed at the camera. Scott scrambles out of the chair and runs around the parking lot. He slides over the hood of a car and tumbles onto the cement. The producer is about to check on him when he jumps up and spins. During his gleeful spinning he crashes into Isaac.   
Isaac holds him up at a tilt by the waist as Scott almost falls. Scott looks up in awe, then down at Isaac’s chest. Scott flares up and paws at Isaac’s pale, unclothed pec to get out of his grasp. Isaac is frozen by shock and doesn’t register to let go. They lock eyes. Isaac finally starts to move his hands up to steady Scott fully on his feet.   
“Ah…” Scott starts.  
“Yeah.” Isaac finishes weakly.  
Scott gets Isaac’s soap from where he dropped it during the heroic save, when he goes down to pick it up Isaac follows suit and they bump cheeks.  
“Fuck.” Scott whispers as his cheek is hit by an impressively defined cheekbone.  
They rise together and Isaac holds up his hands up in defeat. “Sorry.”  
Scott squeezes Isaac’s held up hand awkwardly. “It’s totally fine.”  
They walk in opposite directions equally flustered.  
Lydia giggles at the photos she took with her phone. “Allison!” She searches after her girlfriend shouting, “You have to see this!”  
~  
By the time the whole lacrosse team is at the car wash it’s almost done except for a few repeat customers. Scott runs up to the car. “What took you so long?”  
Jackson hits him as he opens the car door. “We got Taco Bell.”  
“Did you bring us tacos?” Scott looks in the car hopefully.  
Jackson shoves him away. “No.”  
Scott manhandles him over to the cashbox and is about to open it when sirens blare from the entrance. Scott instinctively ducks behind a building wall only to come out when he releases that the sirens are from a fire truck. Stiles comes from of a different building wall.   
“We got a call about a fire!” A firefighter yells over the sirens. “But all we see a some hotties!”  
The group erupts into forced and confused laughter. The sirens finally stop and the firefighter climbs down. “Do you have enough time for one more wash?”  
Scott looks at the remaining volunteers. “Turn on the water, get out the supplies, and take off your shirts!”  
The fire fighter stops Derek before he can morph into the shirtless masses. “Derek, bro! Are you ready for tomorrow? Big day, huh?”  
Derek glances around. “Yeah.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do great, bro. Just remember your breathing exercises.”   
Stiles pokes his head up to hear the conversation before he gets a firey glare from Derek. Stiles tries to mouth a question, but Derek slinks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...so little care...I apologize.
> 
> I'm also super digging Stanny(?) and I hate to part with them and honestly who knows if I will.
> 
> Next up COMMUNITY YARD SALE WOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted to this site and the first Teen Wolf story I've written. Also the longest fanfiction I've written in a day and a half. Hopefully I will upload a new chapter every week? But, who knows. I do not have a beta (I would love for literally anyone to be my beta) and I might have forgotten to proof read some parts. Jackson was included because I could not fit the role of an opponent for Scott without picking someone that could never become maybe friends with him. I tried to balance out the two fandoms but right now clearly the Parks and Rec side is showing more. I'm going to list which characters I based on for who, but that doesn't mean they will all follow the same character development as their counterparts.  
> Leslie Knope- Scott  
> April- Derek  
> Andy- Stiles  
> Donna-Danny  
> Ron Swanson- Jackson  
> Ann-Lydia  
> Ben- Isaac  
> Chris- Allison  
> Jerry- Greenberg  
> Tom- Aiden/Ethan  
> Enjoy. Feel free to message me about all my fuck ups, your love/hate of this, and offers to be a beta.


End file.
